


Celebration

by such_heights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn Tag, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor smiles at Jane, and oh, he wants to whisk her away in his TARDIS to show her the universe so, so, badly, but he knows that he won't. Besides, she's got Thor to give her all of the adventures she could ever want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for petra's Porn Tag game: http://petra.dreamwidth.org/639056.html Ship prompted by sohotrightnow.

The Doctor sags back against the wall in relief, watching as the Quellek spaceship shoots off into the sky, finally, finally retreating and leaving Earth alone. One of these days, he's going to get to the bottom of whatever it was that made Earth some kind of catnip for aliens with evil intent.

Beside him, his new friends cheer in victory. There's much backslapping and boasting and an argument about what kind of food they should get now, which sounds like a running joke.

The Avengers. The Doctor smiles. It's nice to finally meet them, and to see for himself that they do have a good handle on this whole defence of the Earth business. He wishes SHIELD and UNIT weren't constantly at each other's throats, though, and has a good mind to see if he can do something about that.

"Will you come with us?" says a voice beside him.

It's Dr. Jane Foster - brilliant, spectacular Jane, who was the one to finally figure out that they could disable the Quelleki weapons by setting up a gamma wave to modulate the neutron flow.

He smiles at her, and oh, he wants to whisk her away in his TARDIS to show her the universe so, so, badly, but he knows that he won't. Besides, she's got Thor to give her all of the adventures she could ever want.

"I can't stay long," he says. "People to see, planets to save, you know."

"Just tonight, then," Jane says, and her eyes light up in a way that he chooses to ignore.

She asks dozens of questions as they go back to the Avengers HQ, Stark Tower. Where he's been, what he knows, who the Quellek really are. He answers as best he can, and Thor listens too, clearly interested.

"What species are you anyway?" she asks. "What planet do you come from? Is it one on the Bifrost?"

The Doctor laughs a little. "No, my planet is -- was -- very far away from Asgard and the other worlds you know."

"Was?" Thor goes still, watching the Doctor with keen eyes. He is far older than he looks, the Doctor remembers.

"My planet was Galifrey," he says.

Thor looks dumbstruck. Jane watches him. "You've heard of it?" she asks.

"In legend and in song." Thor stares at the Doctor. "And many have said that although the planet of the Time Lords was lost long ago, there is a sole survivor, the last living Time Lord." He reaches out and grips the Doctor's arm. "You do us great honor."

"Oh, I'm just a Time Lord," the Doctor says, shrugging. "You're a god. Really, the pleasure's all mine."

Jane looks at the Doctor, then at Thor, then back at the Doctor. "I really can't believe this is my life now," she says.

\---

"No, seriously, I can't believe this is my life," Jane says, much later.

There'd been enough pizza to feed an army, and singing and dancing and drink and merriment, and the Doctor could hear the party still thumping on upstairs. Jane and Thor had demanded most of his attention for the whole evening, and as much as he is frequently very oblivious in these matters, there was nothing subtle about their intention. Thor's warm, solid palm had been pressed up against the small of the Doctor's back about an hour straight, and when Jane finally leaned up to kiss him, soft and questioning, before asking whether he'd like to join them back in their room, he'd gladly let them take his hands and lead him away.

So here they are. The Doctor is kissing his way down Jane's body, trailing his mouth over the curve of her hip, her thighs, her stomach. He looks up to watch as Jane and Thor kiss, Thor's big hand cupping her breast. The lines of their jaws and the soft, sweet sounds they let out make the Doctor ache with wanting. He wraps his hands around the back of Jane's legs, shifting them further apart and moving in closer until he's right in front of her sex, making her shiver as he breathes. He delicately licks at her clit, just enough to make her cry out, a bitten-off sound mostly swallowed by Thor's mouth.

The Doctor works slowly, teasing, loving the feel and taste and sound of Jane as she lets him set the rhythm, her hips rolling slowly in time with the Doctor's mouth against her, his tongue pressing inside her.

"Fuck," she whispers as Thor pulls away from her to watch the Doctor. "That feels amazing." She reaches down and runs her fingers though the Doctor's hair, not pulling, just holding. The Doctor murmurs happily at the warm pressure of her hand, and the sound vibrates against her folds, making her moan.

The Doctor glances up as far as he can and sees Thor watching them with hungry eyes.

"Doctor," Thor says, his voice a low rumble that goes right through the Doctor, "I would pleasure you while you pleasure my lady."

The Doctor lifts himself up, leaving a glassy-eyed Jane panting on the bed, and grins. "Well, if you insist."

Thor laughs, and moves to lay his hands on the Doctor's hips, leaning in to kiss him, cupping his chin and pulling him up, up until their mouths meet. The Doctor can taste the lightning in Thor's blood, all that strange and ancient power, and it's dizzying. He sinks into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of giving himself over to a being who is far stronger and maybe even older than he is.

"You're incredible," he tells Thor. "Really amazing. Both of you."

Thor gives him a sly look that the Doctor takes to be Asgardian for 'you ain't seen nothing yet', and has the Doctor on his back in one fluid motion. The Doctor reaches out for Jane, guides her until she's straddling him, her thighs soft against his face as she sinks down on top of him, hot and gorgeous. The Doctor's so involved in exploring the folds of her body, looking for new ways to make her cry out and clench around him, that it takes him by surprise when Thor wraps his lips around the head of his cock, swallowing him down.

The Doctor's hips buck, and Jane grinds down on top of him. The way his senses overload rides right along the sweet, addictive place between just enough and too much. They move together, Thor setting a rhythm that flows through the Doctor and into Jane, who starts to get louder and louder until she moans, low and long, writhing against the Doctor's mouth. He rests his hands on her calves, soft smooth strokes to guide her through, and then Thor does something complicated with his mouth that has the Doctor coming too, enveloped by both of them, the warmth of them overwhelming as he flops across the bed, wrung out and delighted. He watches as Thor and Jane meet beside him, their kisses sloppy now, wet and messy. Jane nuzzles Thor's neck and wraps her hand around his cock, sure and familiar, and before long Thor's spent, his face pressed against her and spilling out over her hand and the sheets.

"Fuck," Jane says again, as the two of them collapse. She rests her head on the Doctor's chest while Thor lies beside them, kissing her shoulder. "Good work everyone. Top of the class."

They stay quiet for a long time. The Doctor wonders if he should get going, or at least find a shower. He doesn't want to be rude, but he doesn't want to outstay his welcome either. Jane's watching him through half-closed eyes, and eventually says, "You know, if you feel like staying the night, Thor makes some pretty excellent pancakes."

Thor nods proudly. "They are the most delicious in this realm."

"Well, I've never been known to turn down pancakes'" the Doctor says, which isn't exactly true but he'll admit that breakfast prepared by the god of thunder is something that he has to see for himself.

In a moment, he should get up and clean himself off a bit, maybe go rummaging to find some toothpaste in the hope that there might be further kissing in his immediate future. But he saved the world today, made some new friends, and had some very fantastic sex to top it off, and so he's content to stay right where he is, just for now, and drift.


End file.
